<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evidence by RobinsonsWereHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350508">Evidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere'>RobinsonsWereHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Gen, SPOILERS for Lassie Come Home, The Author Regrets Nothing, funny how both relationships i tagged are mother &amp; daughter, i am rambling, i said what i said, i stole this plot from bones, it's midnight okay, karen has a Very Long Day, karen vick has two daughters and jules is one of them, minor guselene, minor shules - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SPOILERS FOR PSYCH 2: LASSIE COME HOME</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Karen finds the packaging for a pregnancy test in the trash in one of the station's bathrooms. It's the one hidden away at the end of the hall, by her office. There are only a few people who use it-- herself, Juliet, Selene... and Iris.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iris Vick &amp; Karen Vick, Juliet O'Hara &amp; Karen Vick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I stole this plot from a bones episode but it was FUN to write so No Regrets. Also, it's mentioned, but in case you're wondering, Iris is like sixteen in this, and it's around a year after Lassie Come Home. Apologies for typos etc; it's 12:08 am, so yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karen has a headache. She’s helping O’Hara with a rough, complex case, because everytime her head detective tries to secure a piece of evidence, a fresh crop of lawyers hired by their suspect come up with bullshit ways to prevent her from doing so. Shawn finds a clue, Juliet finds a lead, she gets blocked out, and comes back to Karen wanting yet another warrant they shouldn’t need. It’s a torturous cycle.</p><p>When the door swings open to reveal her sixteen-year-old daughter, it’s a nice change of pace. Karen sets down her pen with a smile. “Hi, Iris, how was school?”</p><p>“It was fine.” Iris shrugs. “I’m just here to remind you that I’m going to Mia’s for dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Right.” Karen had forgotten, but it’s probably good-- this case is not likely to wrap itself up in a timely fashion. “Who all will be there?”</p><p>“Me and Mia and Jake and Ryan,” Iris says.</p><p>Karen has to bite back a groan. Ryan is Iris’ new boyfriend, a basketball player who is far too loud, messy, and inappropriate for Karen’s taste. “And will Mia’s parents be there?”</p><p>“Well…” Iris shifts from foot to foot.</p><p>“Iris Vick.” Karen gives her daughter a stern look. “You know the rules. I’m not comfortable with you going over there with the boys, too, without supervision.”</p><p>“Come <i>on,</i> Mom,” Iris groans, in a tone that does not make Karen any more sympathetic to her cause. “They’ll be home around dinner, and we’re jus gonna play some Wii games or whatever and then eat… if you don’t let me go until dinner I’ll miss all the fun…”</p><p>Karen only gives in because she doesn’t have the energy to waste on an argument, and she actually does know and trust the family. “Alright, fine. But this is a loophole, and it will not be allowed in the future, do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes Mom, thank you, I promise we’ll be safe!” Iris beams, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Thanks so much.”</p><p>“Are you headed over there now?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just gonna use the bathroom first.”</p><p>“Alright. Use the one at the end of the hall; almost noone uses it, so it’s in better shape.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Iris says, and she disappears as quickly as she’d come.</p><p>---</p><p>Two people trying to process and connect all of the information of the entire case is exhausting. Karen has had at least three coffees despite it being almost five. O’Hara seems to be faring slightly better, surviving off a cold water bottle, though it does mean she’s made a few trips to the bathroom.</p><p>Then again, she could just be trying to stretch her legs. Karen wouldn’t blame her.</p><p>“Evening, Ladies!” Shawn Spencer throws open the door to their conference room, his voice far too loud for Karen’s persistent headache. “Anything new?”</p><p>“No,” Juliet sighs, “and if you’re here bothering us, I’m guessing you haven’t found anything either.”</p><p>“Bothering?” Shawn clasps his hands over his heart. “I thought you loved me.”</p><p>“I’ll love you more if you can find something useful in this mess.” She gestures to the pages in front of them.</p><p>Karen nods. “Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster, if your methods are wearing thin as well, we’d appreciate your assistance here.”</p><p>“Let’s see what we’re looking at,” Gus agrees. He takes a seat in the chair next to Karen, lifting up a newspaper article on their victim. Shawn, too, begins perusing the papers, his eyes flicking back and forth, but he doesn’t sit down, instead standing behind O’Hara and beginning to massage her shoulders.</p><p>Karen is only slightly jealous.</p><p>---</p><p>Karen only knows it’s dinner time when an insistent knocking sounds outside the conference room. She opens the door to Selene Guster, with a sleeping baby wrapped against her chest. “Hi, Karen. I’m here for my husband.”</p><p>Time and time again they have discussed the definition of ‘restricted area’. Selene is technically not supposed to be here right now. As exhausted as she is, though, Karen couldn’t care less.</p><p>“Mr. Guster, I think this is your cue,” she says. Gus gets up, muttering goodbyes, and quickly joins his wife and son.</p><p>“Hello,” he says, making a ridiculous face at the baby. </p><p>“He’s asleep, silly goose,” Selene laughs, “and you’d better not wake him up.”</p><p>Their happy chatter echoes down the hall as they leave. Karen turns back to the file in front of her, but catches O’Hara staring out the door for a minute or two.</p><p>“I hope the two of you aren’t planning on going anywhere,” she grumbles. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”</p><p>---</p><p>As the hours creep by, Karen ends up paying for all the coffee she’s had. Washing her hands in the sink with the <i>functional</i> motion sensor, she looks around aimlessly, her eyes drifting to the trash can under the counter. It’s normally full of paper towels and not much else, but tonight…</p><p>
  <i>What is that?</i>
</p><p>Karen reaches down, pulling the box out into the light. It’s empty, a page of instructions falling out as she lifts it. It’s a drugstore brand pregnancy test.</p><p>
  <i>Huh.</i>
</p><p>It’s an odd find for a workplace bathroom, especially one used as little as this. Suddenly, a memory from earlier that day resurfaces.</p><p>
  <i>”Are you headed over there now?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>”Yeah, I’m just gonna use the bathroom first.”</i>
</p><p>No. It can’t be.</p><p>“No,” she says aloud.</p><p>
  <i>Calm down. It could be Juliet’s. It could even be Selene, for god’s sake.</i>
</p><p>But why would either of them take a test in the department bathroom?</p><p>Karen glares at the box and strides back down the hall. When she enters the conference room she pauses, not sitting down. “O’Hara, weird question.” She holds up the box. “Is this yours?”</p><p>Juliet’s eyes go wide. “What?” Her gaze darts quickly to the side; Karen thinks she’s looking for Shawn’s reaction, but it’s not quite the right angle, as the head detective is in her husband’s lap. “Oh, no, um, that’s-- that’s not mine. Definitely not. No way.”</p><p>Given the track record with these two, Karen decides not to push. “Well, that’s inconvenient,” she mutters.</p><p>Shawn frowns. “Why?”</p><p>“The only ‘why’ we need to answer tonight, Mr. Spencer,” Karen deflects, “is why this firm is so intent on keeping us out of their files.”</p><p>---</p><p>After a sleepless night, Karen has a warm black coffee in hand as she waits outside the psychphrancisco office. By the time The Blueberry pulls up, she still hasn’t figured out the spelling.</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Guster, good morning,” she says, much more chipper than she feels.</p><p>“Good morning, Chief,” he says. “Do we have a break in the case already? Because I’m not sure Shawn is even awake yet.”</p><p>“This isn’t a work visit, Mr. Guster,” Karen sighs. “I’ve got a question that’s… a bit personal.”</p><p>“Can’t be any worse than Shawn asking about my underwear color so we can coordinate.”</p><p>“I didn’t need to know that.”</p><p>“Sorry. What was the question?”</p><p>Karen sips her coffee. “Ah, is your wife pregnant, by any chance?”</p><p>He actually laughs. “Chief, we’ve got a three month old baby to deal with. We don’t have <i>any</i> time for that sort of thing.”</p><p>Karen sighs. “That’s what I was afraid of.”</p><p>“Is something the matter?”</p><p>“Nothing you can help with. But do try to find a way into that law firm, will you?”</p><p>Gus nods. “As soon as I find Shawn.”</p><p>—-</p><p>Karen doesn’t remember much of the drive to the station.</p><p>
  <i>Iris is going to be in so much trouble.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I can’t believe this.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When the hell did this happen? Was it during Richard’s last business trip? I knew I shouldn’t have left her home alone so much that week…</i>
</p><p>She’s trapped in her own worries, struggling to comprehend the fact that her daughter is very likely pregnant. At sixteen. <i>Jesus H. Christ.</i> This is really not an issue she ever expected to have to deal with.</p><p>Lost in thought, Karen doesn’t even notice that her office is already unlocked when she gets in. So when O’Hara jumps up right in front of her, she might make a sound somewhere close to a shriek.</p><p>“Oh god, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Juliet says, wringing her hands nervously. “I just, um, I wanted to talk to you about what you found last night.”</p><p>Karen frowns. “What? The… test?”</p><p>“Yes. That.” Juliet tugs on a loose blonde curl. “It was mine. I’m sorry, I should’ve said something, it didn’t occur to me until later that you might be worrying about Iris, I just wanted to surprise Shawn, that’s the whole reason I took the test at work, but he was sitting right there, and—“</p><p>Before she can finish her sentence, Karen wraps her in a tight, quick hug. “O’Hara, you just made my day.”</p><p>“Sorry I screwed it up last night,” she apologizes.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Karen says, waving a hand. “And Juliet?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I get to be the godmother, right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this kinda cracky fic! feel free to leave comments and kudos, or even come find me on tumblr at bijulesspencerohara !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>